A vehicle door disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an outer panel, which constitutes an external surface of a door panel, and front and rear pillars (door frame) which are fixed to an inner surface of the outer panel and extend upward from an upper edge of the outer panel, and a belt molding made of resin which is a long member extending in the same direction as the aforementioned upper edge is mounted to this upper edge.
This belt molding is provided with a belt molding body (molding body) which is a substantially cylindrical (having a substantially inverted U-shaped in cross section) long member, both ends of which are open, and is further provided with end caps (mounters) which respectively close the openings at both ends of the belt molding body.
The belt molding body is provided with an upper-end connecting portion, a vehicle exterior-side portion which extends downward from a vehicle exterior-side edge of the upper-end connecting portion, a vehicle interior-side portion which extends downward from a vehicle interior-side edge of the upper-end connecting portion, and a lip(s) (squeegee portion(s)) provided on a vehicle interior-side surface of the vehicle interior-side portion. The belt molding body has a structure such that lower portions of both the front and rear ends of the vehicle interior-side portion and the rear end of the lip are cut off after the belt molding body is molded into a long member, having a uniform cross section, by extrusion molding.
Each end cap is provided with a cap portion and an insertion portion (mounting portion) which extends parallel to the aforementioned upper edge of the outer panel. Inserting the insertion portion into the internal space of the belt molding from an end-face opening thereof causes the vehicle exterior-side portion and the vehicle interior-side portion to be respectively positioned on both sides of the insertion portion, and accordingly, the insertion portion does not rattle relative to the belt molding body in either direction toward the vehicle exterior or interior. In addition, the internal space of the belt molding body is not exposed because the cap portions close the openings at both ends of the belt molding body.
When the belt molding that is assembled in such a manner is placed over the upper edge of the outer panel from above, the upper-end connecting portion is positioned right above the upper edge of the outer panel, the vehicle exterior-side portion is positioned on the vehicle exterior side of the aforementioned upper edge, the vehicle interior-side portion is positioned on the vehicle interior-side of the aforementioned upper edge, the lip comes in contact with the vehicle exterior-side surface of a door pane while being elastically deformed, and both the front and rear ends of the vehicle interior-side portion face the front and rear pillars, respectively.